Of Mornings and Dirty Socks
by XGlamorousxGlueX
Summary: In which Remus is confused, Sirius is the king of payback, and James just hates them both.


**Hey guys :D After battling a terrible, terrible case of Post-Poster Depression I was finally able to finish writing this. For real, I cried twice while writing this because all I could think of was that scene in the Forbidden Forest ~sob~ But I did my best and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Also, I would like to simply thank everyone who has ever reviewed or favorited my stories. You guys have no idea how awesome I think you are ~hugs~**

**Disclaimer: They belong to JKR, the one woman who made me cry like a hormonal woman at the theater last week. **

**Of Mornings and Dirty Socks**

* * *

><p>Remus didn't quite remember exactly how he ended up in McGonagall's classroom.<p>

One moment, he was helping Sirius set up the charms on the statues by the Great Hall. Next, he's running through the corridors after Sirius heard Filch grunt and snarl his way towards them. The first door he checked was open, so he went fell head first into the room.

Now he sat on McGonagall's desk, swinging his legs back and forth, waiting for some type of signal from the other boys to let him know that the coast was clear. Remus felt awkward sitting on the desk. But he was tempted and Sirius always rants how much Remus should fuck logic and break some rules, for fucks sake.

There was a bang of a heavy door being slammed open and a dark blur came tumbling into the room the next second. Remus swore he pulled a muscle as he jumped off the desk in his haste to not get caught by a professor or Filch or…

Sirius slammed the door shut, then turned around swiftly to check the room he had found shelter in. The moment his eyes fell on Remus, his bark of a laugh filled the room as he sprinted towards him. Remus sagged back against the edge of the desk. He had honestly thought it was Filch.

'Moony! I thought Filch had you tied up somewhere,' chuckled Sirius, hopping on to desk without a second thought. His jumper was ripped by the sleeve and Remus could smell the metallic scent of blood from where he sat.

'I thought _you _would be in the Headmaster's office by now,' said Remus. He lifted a hand to touch Sirius' wound, which was barely a scratch but it was surely going to leave a nasty bruise if it was not healed properly.

'No mate, ran without looking back,' Sirius said while he pulled off his jumper, followed by his cotton shirt. 'Slipped when I turned the corner to get here. It fucking hurts, Moony.' He hissed as he poked at his arm, giving Remus a pleading look. It was the same look Padfoot gave him when he'd lay his head on Remus' bed, silently asking for permission to jump up onto Remus' bed.

With a swift flick of his wand, Remus healed the bruise and fixed Sirius' shirt back to normal. Sirius didn't put it back on, though.

'So now, we wait for those two idiots to come and fetch us.' Sirius yawned and stretch back, leaning on his arms, head lolling to the side. 'In the meantime, what should we do?'

'Raid McGonagall's desk in search of confiscated items that we'd be able to use during class?' Remus smiled innocently, the same one that always got them out of detention. The Charmer was what Sirius called it. Sirius figured that smile could get Remus everything and anything he'd ever want.

'Clever idea, Moony.' Sirius nodded slowly, 'But one would think McGonagall would know exactly what items we nicked, don't you think?'

Remus sighed dramatically before laying back on the desk, hands behind his head. 'Well, there goes that idea.' He was in the middle of noticing how the ceiling had very intricate carvings when he felt Sirius' finger run up his thigh.

'This desk is really sturdy, Remus. I doubt McGonagall will take off too many points if we tested it out.' Sirius' hand curved around Remus' thigh, palm touching the curve where leg meets his body while his fingers lightly touched the curve of Remus' arse.

Remus propped himself up to give Sirius a warning glance but immediately looked back down towards his leg. Sirius was tracing the outline of Remus' cock with his thumb, bottom lip caught between his teeth. His head was tilted to the side and Remus smiled, realizing just how much he looked like Padfoot.

Sirius is always going on about how Remus should ignore the rules for once…

'Um,' Remus laughed awkwardly as he tried to figure out what exactly the technicalities of one being fucked or fucking someone else on a professors desk were. 'I believe I have the honor…' Remus stared pointedly at Sirius and then back to the desk.

Sirius' eyebrows flew up before, again, he laughed raucously and pushed Remus back unto the desk. The next moment he was kissing Remus, tongue and teeth bruising the thin lips while Remus gasped for air at the abrupt snogging session.

Sirius pulled back a moment later, eyes dark and lips kiss swollen. 'It's my turn to top, if I remember correctly,' He panted harshly as he slid off the desk, pulling Remus by his legs. 'Last time, you fucked me in the shower.'

Remus tried to remember that particular shower, but he couldn't even recall Sirius being awake when he showered that morning. But that didn't matter now. Not when Sirius was naked and sucking on the soft skin of Remus' inner thigh, moaning quietly just like Remus liked. _Wait, when did he get naked?_

'Moony,' Sirius' mouth was hovering right over Remus' cock, so close that Remus could actual feel every puff of breath that came out. 'I'm about to fuck you on McGonagall's desk,' he chuckled as he planted a soft kiss on the wet tip.

'Sirius, just…' Remus suddenly noticed he was completely naked. Confused, he noticed Sirius didn't have his wand in hand and he was sure Sirius hadn't rip his clothes off. 'How'd you take off my clothes?'

Sirius simply ignored him as he stood up, bringing Remus along with him before turning him around swiftly towards the desk. Remus planted his hands on the desk and instantly bent over, arse in plain, delicious view. Sirius licked a stripe up Remus' spine before whispering into his ear, 'With your mind, Moony.'

_What the fuck?_

Remus barely had a second to ask what kind of fumes Sirius had inhaled during Potions when he felt the blunt tip of Sirius cock slip into him. He tensed, not prepared since Sirius didn't even bother to prepare _him. '_No Sirius, wait!' Remus braced himself for pain, the slight burn but…it never came.

Sirius' body jerked the moment he was entirely sheathed into Remus. He then slowly slipped out before pushing back in. Remus could have swore if felt ten times better than it normally did…

Sirius rarely spoke, which was odd. Sirius was always making crude comments about how he loved Remus' arse, how he was going to make him come until he saw stars. Now, he'd only moan and groan, teeth biting Remus' shoulder and hands pulling Remus back towards him.

Remus, on the other hand, was more vocal than ever before. Encouragements and taunts were equally given while he was propped on his elbows on the desk. He was sweating and his hands would slide long the surface of the desk but he didn't care if McGonagall herself walked in at this very moment.

Sirius paused his thrusts, leaning on Remus for support as he tried desperately to fill his lungs with air. 'I want you to come all over the desk.' He grabbed Remus' neck to turn into a sidelong kiss. 'Scream. Let's see if you can wake everyone up.' Remus moaned and he didn't hate how wanton it sounded because Sirius was moaning back, his hands touching every single inch of skin.

In the back of his mind, Remus knew that was impossible.

Sirius pulled away and bent his knees to thrust back in, practically lifting Remus off the ground. Hopefully this was a much better angle to make Remus…

'Oh shit!' Remus' forehead fell forward with a painful thud, hands scurrying to grip the edge of the desk. Sirius' cock was stabbing at Remus' prostate full on, making Remus' vision literally _blur_.

It was far too soon to feel the tight coil in his stomach, but Remus could only keen and hold try to hold back loud cries of _yes _and _fuck_. Right when he was about to tell Sirius he was ready, he was going to come-

Remus woke in an instant, facing the top of his canopy bed, thoroughly confused beyond measure.

It happened so fast. He barely had time to register the situation as he glanced down to see Sirius, who was laying flat on his stomach and nestled between Remus' legs, fully take Remus' cock into his mouth and swallowing around it for good measure. Remus then felt Sirius' fingers inside him, prodding his prostate.

Remus came with a cry so painful, so delicious that Sirius waited no more than two seconds to reach down to tug at his own cock and come along with him. Remus had never been more confused and embarrassed in his life but he thought it was the best way he'd ever woken up from a dream, ever.

'Morning.' Sirius' voice was gruff and sounded like his throat was sore, but the smile he gave Remus was so smug, it made Remus laugh in disbelief.

'What the bloody hell was that?' Remus was still breathless. It was early morning, by the way the sun was shinning beyond the curtains surrounding Remus' bed indicated.

'A blow job a day keeps the prick of a best friend, who decided to hide his smelly socks under my pillow during the night, away,' Sirius said as he crawled up towards Remus, lifting the other boys' neck to practically shove his tongue into Remus' mouth.

'Fuck you, Sirius,' came James Potter's disgruntled voice.

Remus pulled back to stare at Sirius, mind processing the fact that James and Peter most likely heard him say things, heard him moan, heard him _come. _Knowingly, Sirius' lips quirked up into a smile and not long after, Remus felt himself doing the same.

They both fell into peals of laughter as James continued to curse them and their ancestors and their bloody active sex life.

* * *

><p><strong>Excuse me while I go cry again -_-<strong>

**Not gonna lie, sex between these two always make me feel better :P**

**Thoughts? R/R :D**


End file.
